Kære dagbog
by DianasLilleMus
Summary: Historien handler om Tyki og Allen der skriver i deres dagbog. Alt fra kamp til kærlighed. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Allens Pov

Kære dagbog.

I en hel uge var jeg på mission med Bakanda. Øv siger jeg bare.

Min dag havde ellers startet som den plejede. Stå op, i bad, tage tøj på, red sengen og ned til cafeteriet og bestille mit sædvanlige måltid. Jeg havde lige sat med ned og begyndt på min mad, da jeg hører Bakanda og Finders skændes. Og hvad gør jeg? Jeg prøver at standse skænderiet. Og det ender så med, at vi får vores sædvanlige diskussion.

Efter en heftig morgenmad, mødtes vi på Komuis kontor, hvor vi fik vores mission. Kanda og jeg skulle til Østrig i byen Tyrol. Turen var lang og luften mellem os var anspændt.

Da vi endelig var ankommet til Tyrol forsvandt Kanda. Jeg gik hen til kroen hvor Toma stod og ventede. Han havde reserveret værelser til os. Heldigvis en til os hver.  
Da jeg havde fået min ting på værelset og fået orienteret om situationen, begyndte jeg med at søge efter Innocence.

Jeg fandt ikke noget den første dag. Sådan gik det de næste par dage.  
På den 4 dag, fandt vi endelig Innocence, men selvfølgelig var vi ikke de eneste der var der.  
Et dusin Level 2 og 2 Level 3 akuma´er, samt en Noah.  
Og det skulle absolut være "The Noah of Pleasure" Tyki Mikk, af alle Noah´er, der var der.

Mens Kanda og jeg kæmpede mod Akuma´erne, stod Tyki og kiggede med et stort smil over læberne.  
Da vi havde fået ordnet Level 2 akuma, angreb de 2 Level 3 Kanda, mens Tyki angreb mig.  
Vi blev skilt fra hinanden og efter en hård kamp, greb Tyki mig om halsen. Hans smil blev meget bredt og han sagde: "du er blevet meget bedre siden sidst shounen eller skulle jeg retter sige shojo?"

Min krop blev helt stift. ´Hvordan fandt han ud af det?´ tænkte jeg.

Jeg nåede ikke at spørge ham ad, for hans læber var tæt på mine.  
Han skulle lige til at kysse mig, da Kanda ankom.

"Shit." Sagde Tyki og flyttede sig "Jeg skal nok få det kys fra dig." Med disse ord forsvandt han.

"Hvad var det lige han havde gang i Bean Sprout?"  
Jeg kunne ikke svare, for jeg kunne heller ikke helt forstå, hvad han havde gang i.

Da vi var kommet tilbage til kroen, skyndte jeg mig op på mit værelse. Jeg smed mig på sengen, uden så meget som at tage tøj eller sko af.  
Jeg må have faldt i søvn, for jeg hørte der blev banket på døren og sagt vi skulle tilbage til HQ.

Nu er jeg bare glad for at, vi er tilbage i Orden.

`Hvad tænkte Tyki på? Han kan da ikke bare prøve på at kysse mig.  
For det første så er vi fjender og for det andet så…. Ja, vi er jo ikke af samme køn og han ser jo ikke så værst ud.`

"Arh hvad tænker jeg på? Han er en Noah"  
Jeg lagde min dagbog i skuffen og gik hen til min seng.  
"Godnat Timcanpy."

Tykis Pov

Kære dagbog.

I dag gav Lord Earl mig til opgave at tjekke ud, om der er Innocence i Østrig, byen Tyrol. Og ikke nok med det, han spurgte; og jeg citerer: "Tyki-pon, køb lige en Lederhosen (korte bukser af læder) i str. M til mig."  
´Hvad sker der lige for ham? ´Spurgte jeg mig selv.

Jeg tog et dusin Level 2 og 2 Level 3 Akuma med.  
Jeg håber jo selvfølgelig at, der vil være nogle Exorcister til at underholde mig (og så behøver jeg ikke at lede efter Innocence).

Vi var lige ankommet midt i byen, i en gyde, da mine øjne spåttede en butik, hvor de sælger Lederhosen.  
Jeg gav ordre til akumaerne at, lede efter Innocence, mens jeg købte Lederhosen, til Lord Earl.  
Inde i butikken stod en meget ung kvinde, men langt hår (Brunette), brune øjne og var iklædt i en Dirndl (Kjole, ofte en hvid bluse og en forklæde).  
Jeg spurgte hende om de havde Lederhosen i str. M, men det hadede de ikke før i morgen. Jeg bestilte en til afhentning, så jeg ikke skulle bruge min tid på at spørge igen i morgen.  
Hun spurte hvilken slags farve jeg ville have, da der fandtes flere forskellige slags farve.  
Jeg sagde til hende, det hun syntes ville passe mig bedst.

Efter et stykke tid, fandt jeg et hotel til overnatning. Jeg valgte et billigt hotel, for en gangs skyld.  
Ikke fordi jeg ikke gad sove på et 5 stjernet, men fordi jeg ikke gad lede efter et.  
Jeg tog jo bare det første, jeg så på min vej.

Jeg havde lige fået nøglerne til mit værelse, da jeg blev kontaktet af en, af Akuma´er.  
De havde fundet Exorcister, som havde fundet Innocence.  
Jeg skyndte mig, og da jeg så hvem det var, kunne jeg ikke lade vær med at smile.

Jeg beordrede Level 2 Akuma at angribe først. Og Bagefter fik Level 3 lov til at, kæmpe mod samuraien. Jeg valgte min favorit Exorcist at, kæmpe mod.

Efter en hård kamp greb jeg ham om halsen, mit smil blev bredt og sagde: "du er blevet meget bedre siden sidst shounen eller skulle jeg retter sige shojo?"

Mine læber kom tæt på hendes og da jeg skulle til at kysse hende, kom samuarien.  
Jeg blev sur og sagde til hende: "Jeg skal nok få det kys fra dig."  
med disse ord smuttede jeg tilbage til hotellet.  
I morgen skal jeg bare hente Lederhosen til Lord Earl og så hjem.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Allens Pov:

Kære Dagbog.

I dag blev jeg sendt ud på en mission helt alene. Jeg skulle helt til Rumænien.  
Først skulle jeg med færge til Amsterdam i Holland og så tværs gennem Tyskland, Tjekkiet, Slovakiet og Ungarn, før jeg kom til Rumænien, med toget.  
Da jeg ankom til hovedstaden Bucharest, stod der en Finder og ventede på mig. Vi skulle videre med hestevogn til byen Ploiesti, 56 km (35 mile) nord for Bucharest.  
Derfra skulle vi gå videre til en lille landsby.

Da vi var ankommet til landsbyen, fandt vi `The Snakes Inn`, men jeg begyndte at få det dårligt.  
Det er nemlig èn af de steder, jeg skylder penge.  
Jeg sagde til Finderen, at jeg finder et andet sted at bo.  
Jeg fandt en lille `Bed & Breakfast` hvor jeg fik et lille værelse, væk for andre gæster.

Allens Pov:

Kære Dagbog.

I dag gik Finder og jeg rundt i byen, for at finde en ældre herre ved navn Dragos.  
Da vi fandt ham, fortalte han, at han havde set byens beskytter inde Ekatherina, går rundt i byen, med noget grønt lys.  
Vi fik at vide, at der var en statue af hende, ved flodbredden. Så der gik vi hen for at undersøge.  
Vi fandt desværre ikke ud af noget, så Jeg gik tilbage til ´Bed & Breakfast` for at vile mig, mens Finder blev ved statuen.

Jeg vågende lige pluslig ved, at der var nogen der bankede på min dør. Det var finderen, som ville rapporter, at han havde set, at statuen bevægede sig og det grønne lys var Innocence.

Jeg skyndte ud af sengen og hen til døren. Men jeg glemte selvfølgelig at åbne døren, så jeg slog mit hoved og væltede. Jeg landede på min lille numse. Av siger jeg dig, det gjorte ondt.

Da Finder og jeg endelig var ankommet til byens midte, fandt vi statuen i stumper og stykker.  
Der blevet grinet, fra det fjerne. Så jeg valgte at løbe hen til stemmen. Da jeg var ankommet til personen der grinede, stoppede jeg op.  
Der stod en Noah, jeg aldrig havde set. Han ventede sig om og jeg kunne se han havde ekstra øjne i panden. I hans højre hånd holdte han Innocense.  
Jeg løb mod ham, men jeg nåede ikke at komme tæt på ham, før Roads dør kom frem og væk var han.

Allens Pov:

Kære dagbog.

Jeg havde ringet til Komui for at give en lille resumé af hvad der var sket.  
Jeg fik at vide det ikke var noget at gøre. Han sagde Og jeg citere: " Allen-kun, nu må du ikke hænge med hovedet. Jeg har en ny opgave til dig. Du skal videre til din næste mission. Du skal til Brasilien byen Rio de Janeiro. Og når du har fundet Innocense, så holder du en lille ferie."  
Det kan jeg ikke sige nej til, nu ligger jeg på mit værelse, og nyder der er aften og at jeg havde fundet Innocense.  
Jeg fandt den faktisk 2 timer efter jeg var ankommet til Rio de Janeiro. Det var held. Jeg har sendt Finderen afsted med Innocensen, da general Klaude nine var i Campos.

Allens Pov:

Kære dagbog. Rio de Janeiro: Dag 1

I dag har vejret været dejligt. Jeg har været ude for at shoppe noget sommertøj. Det sjove var, at jeg kiggede på bikini, men jeg valgte at købe badebukser og T-shirt.  
Jeg er vist ikke helt klar til at vise verden at jeg er en kvinde.  
I morgen vil jeg ned på stranden og måske i vandet.

Allens Pov:

Kære dagbog. Rio de Janeiro: Dag 2

I dag var jeg nede på stranden. Hold da helt op siger jeg dig bare. Der var mange dernede.  
Jeg var nærmest flov over, at der var mange kvinder der flirtede med mig.  
Jeg er jo ikke vandt til, at få så meget opmærksomhed, så jeg skyndte mig at komme væk i en fart og der besluttede jeg, at jeg hellere måtte købe bikini i stedet for.

Inde i butikken kiggede jeg på mange forskellige bikinier, men jeg kunne ikke bestemme mig for, hvilken af dem, jeg skulle vælge.  
Jeg stod og kiggede på en marineblå bikini og så hørte jeg en sige: "Den vil klæde dig godt shojo"  
Der gav et spjæt i mig og jeg ventede mig om.

Ganske rigtigt. Det var "The Noah of Pleasure" Tyki Mikk.  
Jeg vidste ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre, idet han tog og holdte om mig.

Det tog mig tid, før jeg fik mig taget sammen til at komme ud af hans greb, og jeg løb ud af butikken.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Tykis Pov:

Kære dagbog. Rio de Janeiro: Dag 1

I dag var jeg blevet sendt til Rio de Janeiro, for at finde Innocense.  
Men jeg kom desværre for sent. Jeg havde fået at vide 5 min efter jeg var ankommet, at Allen Walker havde fundet den og havde sendt en Finder afsted med den.  
Jeg gad ikke følge efter Finderen, da jeg så _MIN_ hvid håret menina.

Tykis Pov:

Kære dagbog. Rio de Janeiro: Dag 2

I dag valgt jeg at tage ned til stranden, men først måtte jeg købe badebukser.  
Inde i butikken fandt jeg nogle marineblå badebukser. Jeg valgte at købe dem og så ned til stranden.

Der var ikke mange på stranden, så jeg valgte at tage en svømmetur i vandet.  
Da jeg kom op på stranden, begyndte der at komme flere mennesker.  
Jeg fandt mine ting for at flytte hen hvor der er lidt skygge og bare ligge og nyde vejret.

Jeg må været faldt i søvn, for da jeg vågnede, var stranden nærmest prop fyldt, for der var mange unge kvinder der kredsede omkring en person, vil jeg gæt.  
Jeg begyndte at pakke mine ting, for at gå hen til det hotel jeg boede.

Jeg nåede lige at se, at en VIS hvid håret pige, skyndte sig væk. Så jeg besluttede mig for, at følge efter hende.

Jeg fandt hende i den shop, jeg var i tidligere.  
Jeg besluttede mig for at holde øje med hende. Mine øjne blev store, da jeg så, at hun stod og kiggede på en marineblå bikini.  
Mit smil blev bredt, for de passede perfekt til mine badebukser.  
Jeg besluttede mig for at gå hen til hende og jeg sagde til hende: "Den vil klæde dig godt shojo"

Jeg så der gav et spjæt i hende og hun ventede sig om og jeg tog og holdt om hende.  
Hun må været gået i chok, for det tog hende tid, før hun kom ud af mit greb og løb ud af butikken.

Jeg skyndte mig, at følge efter hende, for jeg ville vide hvor hun opholdte sig. Mit smil blev bredt, for hun opholdte sig på den samme hotel, samme etage som mig og for det ikke skal være løgn, så havde hun værelset lige ved siden af mig.

Jeg valgte at gå tilbage til butikken, for at se om de stadig havde den marineblå bikini, så jeg kunne købe den til _min_ menina.

Efter jeg havde købt bikinien, valgte jeg at spise ude, på en 5 stjernes hotel.

Da jeg kom tilbage til hotellet, snakkede jeg med en Piccoline om, at hun gad aflevere denne pakke, som bikinien ligger i, til værelset, hvor _min_ menina bor, men først i morgen.  
Jeg gav hende drikke penge, som hun med glæde modtog.

Nu håber jeg bare, at hun bliver glad for bikinien, samt brevet der ligger i.

Allens Pov:

Kære dagbog. Rio de Janeiro: Dag 3

I dag blev jeg vækket ved, at der var nogen der bankede på min dør.  
Jeg skyndte at råbe _et øjeblik_ , så jeg kunne nå at få noget tøj på.  
Da jeg åbnede døren, stod der en Piccoline med en pakke til mig. Jeg undrede mig over hvad det kunne være, men modtog pakke og gav lidt drikke penge til hende, som hun pænt takkede nej til, da hun havde fået drikke penge, for at afleveret.

Da Piccolinen var gået og jeg havde fået lukket døren, gik jeg hen til sengen. Jeg var spændt på, hvad det var i pakken og hvem der har givet mig den.

Da jeg havde fået åbnet pakken, stivnede jeg. Der lå en kuvert, samt et par marineblå bikini i. Jeg fik bange anelse og da jeg læste brevet, blev jeg rød i hovedet. I brevet stod der:

 _"_ _Kære Allen._

 _Jeg så du stod og kiggede på disse marineblå bikini og jeg syntes de ville glæde dig.  
Jeg håber du vil tage dem på her til aften og mødes med mig på stranden kl 20:00  
Her vil jeg forklare dig, hvorfor jeg købte dem til dig._

 _Med mange hilsner fra_

 _Tyki Mikk."_

Kl den er 18:30 og jeg ved ikke om jeg skal tage og mødes med ham. Men jeg er nysgerrige på, hvilken forklaring han har.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nomal Pov:

Allen har fået sig taget sammen og tage bikinien på, men hun tog T-shirt og shorts på.  
Derefter gik hun ned til stranden. Der så hun at Tyki stod og ventede på hende, men en smøg i munden.  
Allen gik hen til ham og han spurgte hende, med et smørret smil, "har du husket at tage bikinien på?"

"Jeg har skam tage bikinien på, men jeg vil have at vide, hvorfor gav du mig den."

Tyki tog sin smøg ud af munden, hvor han derefter slukkede den nede i sandet. Derpå sagde han: "Jeg giver dig et svar, hvis du tager og svømme mod mig. Jeg har sat en stang i vandet, hvor vi skal svømme ud til og tilbage. Derefter skal jeg nok forklare dig alt"

Allen vidste ikke om hun skulle gøre det, men hun havde så mange spørgsmål, som hun ville have svar på.  
Hun begyndte at tage sit tøj af, så hun til sidst stod i sin bikini.  
Hun lagde ikke mærke til at Tyki stod og kiggede op og ned af hende. Han havde selv taget sit tøj af og skulle til at gå over til Allen, da han så hun blussede lidt.

`Hun er vidst genert` tænkte han.

"Godt menina. Lad os komme i gang. Vi starter ved denne streg (Tegner en streg med sin fod). Jeg tæller til 3 og så går det i gang."  
`Så kan jeg se om de hopper lidt`  
"1….2….3"

Da der blev sagt 3 løb Allen og Tyki ud i vandet og løb så langt de kunne, indtil de kunne svømme.  
Allen var foran Tyki, men han kom hurtigt op til hende og overhalede hende.  
Allen kunne se, at hun ville tabe så hun satte farten mere op. Hun begyndte at Crawle hurtigere og kom op ved siden af Tyki.  
Han kiggede på hende og kunne ikke lade vær med at, se på hendes bryster. Det fik hun med og satte farten mere op. Hun var nu foran og snart var hun henne stangen.

Da hun var kommet op til stangen og vendt sig om, kom hun til at svømme ind i ham og han kom til at få fat i overdelen af bikinien. Den røg af, men det fik Allen ikke med. Hun fortsatte bare med at svømme.  
Da hun var kommet tilbage til strandet, løb hun hen til stregen og vente sig om.  
Da hun så Tyki stadig var henne ved stangen, råbte hun: "Hvorfor er du ikke kommet længere? Er det fordi jeg er så hurtig?"

Tyki smilede bare og brugte sine kræfter, så han stod på vandet og vinkede til hende og det var selvfølgelig med den hånd, hvor overdelen af bikinien var.

Allen kiggede ned af sin krop og først der, opdagede hun at, hun stod i bare bryster.  
Hun skreg og holdte sig for brysterne. Hun blev knald rød i hovedet og skyndte sig hen og tog T-shirt på.  
Hun vidste ikke hvad hun skulle gøre, for hun var både flov, men også ked af det. 'Hvorfor skulle det lige ske for mig?' Tænkte hun.

Tyki gik hen mod Allen og da han var kommet tæt nok på hende, kunne han skimte tåre der faldt ned langs kinden.  
Han tog fat på hende og vendte hende om og kyssede tårerne væk.  
Det fik Allen til at, flytte sig, men det kunne hun ikke, for Tyki holdte stadig fat i hende. Hun prøvede at komme ud af hans greb, men det endte med at de begge faldt og Tyki kyssede hende på munden.

Allen vidste ikke hvad hun nu skulle gøre, for det første, så lå hun unde Tyki og for det andet, var det som om hendes krop, gerne vil have det fortsatte. Så hun slappede af og det fik Tyki til at, rejse sig og gå hen til sine ting, for at pakke.

Da han havde fået pakket tingene, vendte han sig om og så at, Allen stadig lå på sandet, så han gik hen til hende for at hjælpe hende op. Hun tog imod hans hånd, men hun havde ikke regnet med at, han ville bære hende, i hans arme.

"Lad os tage op til hotellet og fortsætte vores lille leg og så skal du nok få de svar"

I Tykis Værelse:

Allen Sad på sengen, efter at have været i bad. Hun sad og ventede på at Tyki vil blive færdig med sit bad.  
Mens hun ventede tænkte hun på, hvorfor finder hun sig egentligt i alt hvad Tyki gør mod hende.  
Kan det være at han får hende til, at føle sig mere som en ung kvinde som hun er eller er det fordi der er noget hun vil finde ud af?

Mens hun sad i sine egne tanker kom Tyki ud og stod og kiggede på hende. Han stod der godt i fem minutter, før han gav lyd fra sig.

Det gav et sæt i Allen, at hun hoppede op af sengen og gjorde sig parat til alt muligt.

"Tag det bare rolig elskede. Vil bare gøre dig opmærksom på at jeg var færdig. Du sad i dine egne tanker."

Allen slappede mere af og sad atter på sengen.

"Hvorfor gav du mig bikinien og hvorfor vil du kysse mig og hvorfor i alverden den meget opmærksom?"

"Mange spørgsmål på en gang. Jeg har dog et spørgsmål til dig, så skal jeg nok svare på alle dine."

"Ok."

"Hvorfor skjuler du for omverden at, du er en smuk ung kvinde?"

Allen så paf på Tyki. Hun havde ikke lige regnet med sådan et spørgsmål.  
Hun tænkte sig godt om før hun svarede;  
"Siden jeg har været lille, måtte jeg beskytte mig selv for griske mænd og den bedste måde var, at klæde mig ud og opfører mig som en dreng. Det har så sat fast i mig, helt indtil nu. Jeg er nu blevet stærkere og ikke mere bange for mænd, som da jeg var som lille."

Tyki stod med store øjne. Han havde ikke regnet med at, det var så slemt. Nu forstod han det. Det ville han sikkert også have gjort, hvis han var i hendes sko.

"Nu til mine spørgsmål," kom det fra Allen.

"Hvad? Når ja. Dine spørgsmål. Jo, Hvordan skal jeg forklare det?"  
Tyki tænkte lidt, før han svarede;  
"Jeg ved det egentligt ikke helt. Hver gang jeg er i din nærhed, så bliver jeg helt varm indeni. Mit hjerte banker helt vildt og da jeg så dig kigge på bikini, kunne jeg ikke lade vær med at forstille mig dig i den. Og da jeg så dig i dem, var jeg paf. De passer bare så godt på dig."

Allen blev lidt rød i hovedet. Tyki stod lige og erklærede sin kærlighed til hende.  
Hun stod op fra sengen og gik hen til døren, men Tyki stoppede hende og vendte hende om og tog hendes kind op. Kyssede let på hendes mund. Han havde dog ikke regnet med at hun tog i mod og kyssede tilbage.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Normal Pov:

Tyki bag Allen over til sengen, hvor han lagde hende forsigtig ned og begyndte at kysse hende på halsen. Derefter på den ene ørelap, så den næste, mes han tog sin ene hånd under hendes blusen og begyndte at nuller den ene bryst, derefter den næste. Alt i mens Allen stønnede stille til alt hvad han gjorte.  
Han klædte sig af og blidt og forsigtigt klædte han hende af. Han gav sig god tid og gjorde alle facetter i forspillet så lange som muligt, som for at udfordre hende. 2 gange stønnede og 2 gange kom hun.  
Og det var måske overgivelsen, der var den virkelige oplevelse. I de lange minutter ejede han hende. Han legede med hende, kælede for hende, kyssede hende, drev hende til ekstasens rand og bakkede så ud igen.  
Men pludselig mødtes deres munde, og i samme øjeblik var han dybt inde i hende. Hun stønnede hans navn og faldt i hans rytme. Jo Tyki ejede Allen.

Omsider trak Tyki sig ud og Allen måtte lokke og blive ved med at lokke for en gentagelse. Hel tiden smilede han, det vidste hun og så var han der igen. De var ikke længere 2 væsner, 2 navne og 2 identiteter. Hans fryd var hendes. Hendes bevægelse var hans. Øjeblikket var deres.

Allen kunne mærke ar hun var ved at komme for 3 gang. Det kunne Tyki mærke, for han selv tæt på at komme. De kom begge på samme tid.  
Tyki gik ud af Allen og lagde ved siden af Allen. Han kiggede over på hende og kunne se hun var faldt i søvn. Han tog et tæppe fra en stol og lagde den over hende.

Tyki sad nøgen henne ved vinduet og røg en cigaret.  
Han sad og tænkte på hvordan han skal få overtalt Allen til at blive sin.

Da han var færdig med sin cigaret, gik han hen og lagde sig ved siden af Allen. Det tog ikke lang tid, før han også faldt i søvn.

Tyki vågende næste morgen og så at Allen ikke lå ved hans side. Han blev lidt skuffet, men hvad forventede han.? Hun var en exsorcist og han en Noah. Det ville aldrig kunne lykkedes. Han rejste sig fra sengen og gik hen til døren til badværelset. Da han åbnede døren, så han at Allen stod klar til at gå i badekar. Hun kiggede på ham og spurgte om han med i. De lod han sig ikke spørge sig 2 gange og han nikkede ja.

Da de sad der i badkaret spurgte Tyki Allen. "vil du gøre mig den ære og tage med mig? Jeg vil ikke kunne klare og blive skilt fra dig."

Allen blev rød i hovedet og nikkede ja. Hun kunne ikke få et ord indført. For hun havde fundet den eneste ene som Mana og Cross havde snakket om.

Tyki blev meget glad og gav Allen et kys.  
Nu var spørgsmål så, hvad vil de andre sige til at, Allen var nu en del af hans liv?

Han tænkte ikke mere på det, da Allen rejste sig og sagde; "Jeg går ind og pakker mine ting og kommer tilbage. Bare rolig, jeg stikker ikke af, for du er mit eneste ene."  
Derpå gik hun i gang med at tøre sig og gå us for at tage en af Tykis skjorte på og ud af hans værelse og ind til sit eget.  
Hun skiftede til noget pæn kvindelig tøj, ordnede sit hår og derefter pakkede hun sine ting.  
Da hun kom ud af sit værelse, stod Tyki klar og sammen gik de ned for at tjekke ud.

Den dag, var den sidste gang Black Order fik hørt fra Allen. Hun var sænket i jorden.  
Hun var nu Tykis kvinde og Tyki var Allens mand.

 ** _Forfatterens ord:_**

Det har taget mig 2 år at skrive historien på dansk. Håber I kunne lide den.


End file.
